Trzecia zima
by partofforever
Summary: Czy można zapomnieć o tym, co było? Zima coraz bardziej ogarnia serce Harry'ego, który nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca w świecie, w którym nie jest już Wybrańcem ani Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.


**Trzecia zima**

Czy można zapomnieć?

Wiosna nadeszła i zakwitły kwiaty, lato roztopiło resztki wspomnień, jesienne liście spadły i zakryły to, co powinno zostać zakryte, a jednak razem z zimą wróciły zimne myśli i nie mogę się ich pozbyć, choć próbuję.

Od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania minęły już ponad trzy lata. Trzy zimy, które przypominają mi, kim byłeś i kim ja już nigdy nie będę.

Podobno niewiele się zmieniło – świat, który znałem, nie różni się prawie wcale od tego, który mnie teraz otacza. A jednak nie potrafię się w nim odnaleźć; uciekam od ludzi, włóczę się nocami po mugolskim Londynie, podejrzanie często trafiając w twoje progi i zastanawiam się, jaki to wszystko ma sens.

Myślałem, że kiedy osiągnę ten jeden jedyny cel, który wyznaczyłem nie sam sobie, ale który ty wyznaczyłeś, wybierając mnie na przeciwnika wiele lat temu, nareszcie będę spokojny. Chciałem żyć jak inni, chciałem mieć przyjaciół, pracę, rodzinę i nareszcie własny dom. Nie planowałem już niczego niezwykłego. Nie żądałem ani większej sławy, ani nagród, ani osiągnięć. Marzyłem o miejscu, w którym mógłbym odpocząć, być sobą, a kiedy okazało się, że nareszcie mogę to wszystko zrealizować, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie wiem właściwie, kim jestem, _jaki_ jestem.

Przez chwilę myślałem nawet, że to wszystko się uda, że spełni się sen, który śniłem przez lata. Ciebie już nie było, więc co mogło mi stanąć na drodze? Tak wiele lat goniłem za tobą, że zapomniałem, kto może być – i jest – najgorszym wrogiem każdego człowieka. Pokonałem samego siebie, dałem się zamknąć w środku własnego umysłu i choć to teoretycznie taka ograniczona przestrzeń, ogrom bólu, strachu i samotności, które ją wypełniają, powoli kruszą mnie, z każdą zimą coraz bardziej.

A przecież miało być tak pięknie – wszystkie moje plany mogły się spełnić. I początkowo nawet naiwnie myślałem, że to się uda. Kiedy już opadł bitewny pył, a rany, przynajmniej te zewnętrzne, zdążyły się lepiej lub gorzej zabliźnić, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zacząć robić to, co przecież chciałem robić – czy bycie aurorem nie było moim marzeniem? Przeszedłem testy, właściwie bez problemu, bo nadal traktowano mnie jak kogoś wyjątkowego; nie co dzień ma się okazję egzaminować Wybrańca, prawda? Szeregi aurorów, choć wyraźnie przerzedzone po ostatnim, rozpaczliwym ataku Czarnego Pana i jego Śmierciożerców, szybko zyskały nowe siły. Wielu było takich, którzy pragnęli odbudować świat czarodziejów i udało się to zrobić, jednak nie dla wszystkich ten nowy świat okazał się ziemią obiecaną.

Kiedy zaczęło być ze mną gorzej? Sam już nie wiem. Być może od samego początku coś było nie tak. Może po prostu dopiero po tym, jak odszedłeś, zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Przecież ciężko jest zastanawiać się nad sobą, kiedy ktoś uparcie próbuje zabić ciebie, twoich przyjaciół i przy okazji setki niewinnych ludzi. Może to defekt genetyczny, choć obwiniałbym raczej takie, a nie inne dzieciństwo. Wydawało mi się, że zapomniałem, jak było mi źle, zimno i samotnie, kiedy mieszkałem na Privet Drive przez smutne jedenaście lat. Jednak wtedy przynajmniej nikt nie obciążał mnie przepowiedniami i zadaniami przekraczającymi nie tylko moją wiedzę i zdolności, ale też ludzkie pojęcie. Kto może być na tyle nieodpowiedzialny, żeby kilkunastoletnie dziecko, w dodatku obciążone traumatycznymi przeżyciami, stawiać w obliczu wyzwań nieodpowiednich nawet dla dorosłych i potężnych czarodziejów?

Dziwnym trafem prawie nikt się nade mną nigdy nie litował. Prawie, bo w oczach pani Weasley i Hermiony, a wcześniej też Remusa zdarzało mi się widzieć żal. Jakby od dawna zadawali sobie pytanie, które mnie zaczęło nurtować dopiero po tym, jak zniknąłeś – dlaczego to go spotyka i ile jeszcze może znieść? Fakt, nie życzyłem sobie litości, bo uznawałem ją za oznakę własnej słabości; czy to ci kogoś nie przypomina?

Ktoś zadecydował za mnie – lubiłem to sobie powtarzać i bardzo długo wierzyłem, że tak właśnie było. Ty zrobiłeś ze mnie Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Dumbledore uczynił mnie wojownikiem. Gazety najpierw nazwały mnie świrem, a potem Wybrańcem. A ja stałem pośrodku tego wszystkiego i robiłem to, co należało, choć właściwie nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, czy tak musi być, czy to jedyna droga. Czy przepowiednia była prawdziwa? To nieistotne, bo ty sprawiłeś, że stała się prawdziwa. Połączyłeś nas.

Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca w świecie, w którym nie ma ciebie, bo w wyniku nieszczęśliwego splotu wypadków staliśmy się dziwnym duetem. Kim jest Chłopiec, Którzy Przeżył, jeśli nie ma tego, który chciał go zabić? I kim jest Wybraniec, który nie ma już żadnej roli do spełnienia? Zadaje sobie te pytania coraz częściej, ale odpowiedź na nie nie istnieje. Może gdybym pomyślał o tym wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze tu byłeś, udałoby się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie próbowałem wymyślić innego sposobu. Miałeś umrzeć, to wydawało się być jedyną słuszną drogą, sam nie wiem, dlaczego.

Włóczę się bez celu po Londynie, a śnieg pada coraz mocniej. Ręce marzną mi, bo znowu nie zabrałem rękawiczek. Nogi same mnie prowadzą i już wiem, gdzie jestem. Dom dziecka, który kiedyś tu stał, dawno został rozebrany, a mimo to przychodzę tu prawie co noc. Przecież nawet chodnik nie jest tym samym, po którym chodziłeś. Nie wiem, czego tu szukam. Pocieszenia, wspomnień, sensu? Wiem tylko, że teraz pojmuję lepiej, czego potrzebowałeś i dlaczego robiłeś to, co robiłeś. Nie próbuję cię już ani osądzać ani usprawiedliwiać. Nie ma prostych odpowiedzi.

Dzisiaj jestem tu po raz ostatni, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Wynoszę się stąd, łudząc się, że inne miejsce zmieni to, co jest we mnie, choć wiem, że nawet podróż do wnętrza ziemi nie roztopiłaby lodu, który ściął moje serca.

Jestem zimny. Nie pusty czy mroczny, po prostu _zimny_. Kiedy letnie słońce ogrzewa moją twarz, wydaje mi się, że jest nadzieja i że gdzieś tam jestem też ja, może i z odłamkiem szkła w sercu, ale nadal do odratowanie, jednak już na progu jesieni czuję, że szło nie roztopi się jak lód. Rozcina mnie na kawałki, powoli, ale systematycznie. Odcina mnie od ludzi, którzy przecież byli mi bliscy. Próbują do mnie dotrzeć, jak łódź próbuje dopłynąć do wyspy na zimowym spokojnym morzu. Jednak wyspa okazuje się górą lodową i ściąga na marynarzy zagładę.

Naprawdę próbowałem. Przecież Ron i Hermiona wspierali mnie niezależnie od okoliczności, tak samo jak Ginny. _Kochałem ją_. A mimo to zraniłem ich wszystkich, nie wiem nawet, kiedy. Próbowałem powiedzieć im, co się dzieje; że zamieniam się w lód od środka, ale nie potrafili zrozumieć. Chcieli, widziałem to, ale nie potrafili. Czasami myślę, że tylko ty mógłbyś zrozumieć. W twoim sercu też tkwił pewnie odłamek szkła.

Choć trudno mi się do tego przyznać, wiem czego – a raczej kogo – mi brakuje. Brakuje mi ciebie, niezależnie od tego, w jakiej postaci – Czarnego Pana, chłopaka z sierocińca, wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a z dziennika. Czuję, że przeoczyłem coś ważnego, że coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno. Nie wiem, czy obwiniam się, teraz, kiedy choć po części zrozumiałem, jaki byłeś, czy może zwyczajnie nie potrafię się pogodzić z tym, że wraz z tobą odeszła część mnie. Wiem tylko, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobię, zranię bardziej i siebie i innych.

Postanowiłem podjąć ostatnią próbę. Jeśli nie zadziała, zapewne zdecyduję się na ostateczne kroki i cicho rozstanę się z tym światem. Może to mnie uwolni od tego zimna.

Wróciłem do szkoły. Poprosiłem o pozwolenie i dostałem je. Hermiona ostrzegała mnie, że rozdrapywanie blizn to nienajlepszy pomysł, kiedy człowiek i tak może się zaraz rozsypać. Jak mogłem jej powiedzieć, że żadna z moich ran nie zdążyła się zabliźnić? Wróciłem, żeby szukać odpowiedzi. Trzecia zima, od kiedy cię nie ma, będzie być może moją już ostatnią, jeśli nie znajdę rozwiązania.

Wszystko jest jak dawniej, a jednak zupełnie nie tak. Nie ma już mojego łóżka w Wieży Gryffindoru, tylko pokój gościnny w skrzydle nauczycieli. Przy stołach mniej niż dotychczas znajomych twarzy.

Neville wita mnie tak serdecznie, jakbyśmy widywali się co dzień. Jest jednym z tych ludzi, którym wojna wyszła paradoksalnie na dobre. Pozwoliła mu odkryć własny potencjał; odwagę, której wielu brakowało. Widzę w nim odbicie dawnego siebie i jest mi niedobrze. Jak mogłem zmienić się aż tak bardzo? Ogarnia mnie chwilowa fala paniki i tęsknoty za tym, kim byłem, ale potem powraca lód. Neville nie pomoże mi się go pozbyć, jestem tego pewien.

Wróciłem, żeby czegoś spróbować. Pomysł wydaje mi się szalony i prawdopodobieństwo odniesienia sukcesu jest bliskie zeru, jednak resztki dawnego mnie opierają się jeszcze zimnu i nie boją się podjąć próby. Jeśli się nie powiedzie, mam pewność, że wszystko się dla mnie skończy.

Stoję przed ścianą na siódmym piętrze i zastanawiam się, o co prosić. Jak brzmi moje życzenie? Chcę uzyskać pomoc? Chcę dostać odpowiedź? Chcę cię spotkać?

Zanim decyduję się na konkretnej myśli, w ścianie pojawiają się znane mi już drzwi. Popycham je i ogarniam wzrokiem zaczarowany pokój. Na dworze jest już ciemno, księżyc przez wysokie okna oświetla pustą salę, a moje kroki odbijają się głuchym echem od ścian. Tak jak podejrzewałem, nie udało się.

- Co ty tu robisz? - Znany głos wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.

Odwracam się i oto jesteś. Wyglądasz tak, jak wtedy, dawno temu w dzienniku. Oparty o szybę przyglądasz mi się bez żadnych konkretnych uczuć na twarzy. A jednak teraz widzę już, że w twoim sercu też jest odłamek szkła.

- Naprawdę tak trudno odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? - Słyszę twój poirytowany ton i sam nie wiem, dlaczego nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Ty naprawdę tu jesteś.

- Nie wiem, jak mnie tu wezwałeś, ale podejrzewam, że to nie do końca twoje dzieło – zaczynasz mówić, jak zawsze umniejszając moje umiejętności. Tym razem naprawdę mnie to bawi. - Czym sobie zasłużyłem na to spotkanie? Mam być twoim duchem świąt?

- Duchem świąt? - pytam zdezorientowany.

- Może życzysz sobie, żebym przypomniał ci, jak tragiczny los spotyka tych, którzy poddają się zimnym myślom – stwierdzasz, odwracając się i spoglądając przez okno na zasypane śniegiem błonia. - Tych, którzy mają odłamki szła w sercu.

- Skąd to się wzięło? - pytam, bezsilny wobec jego obojętności. - Dlaczego? Przecież kiedy odszedłeś, wszystko miało się zmienić, wszystko miało być nareszcie dobrze... - urywam, czując, że emocje, które tłumiłem w sobie przez te trzy zimy, przy tym człowieku wydostają się na powierzchnię.

Milczysz przez pewien czas, a ja zaczynam się zastanawiam, czy w ogóle znasz odpowiedzi na te pytania. Może jesteś ta samo bezradny jak ja.

Nareszcie odzywasz się, a ton twojego głosu ściska mi serce:

- Naprawdę uważasz, że to moja wina, Harry? - Wypowiadasz moje imię po raz pierwszy tak, jakbyś był mi bliski. - Nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że być może akurat to nie ja ci zrobiłem? - Przerywasz na chwilę, jakbyś szukał słów, żeby wyrazić myśli i mówisz powoli: - Wierz mi, nie twierdzę, że nie wyrządziłem ci żadnej krzywdy. Znam swoją historię wystarczająco dobrze. Właściwie mam do siebie trochę żalu, że to wszystko się tak skończyło. Myślisz, że tego właśnie chciałem? Zniszczenia Hogwartu ze zgrają fanatyków? W moim życiu też nie wszystko poszło tak, jak sobie tego życzyłem.

Nie odpowiadam od razu, starając się tym razem uchwycić sens.

Zaczynasz chodzić od ściany do ściany, a księżyc od czasu do czasu oświetla twoją twarz. Jest w niej coś nowego, coś, czego nie widziałem wcześniej. Jakieś inne _zrozumienie_.

I znowu to ty przerywasz ciszę:

- Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej, że jesteś horkruksem, Harry. - Słyszę w twoim głosie zrezygnowanie, bo żaden z nas nie ma wystarczającej władzy, by zmienić bieg czasu i przeszłość, w której obaj żyliśmy. - Byłbyś moim najdroższym przyjacielem. Nie własnością, nie wspólnikiem, tylko _przyjacielem_. Kim innym mógłbyś być, jeśli nosiłeś w sobie cząstkę mojej duszy? Moglibyśmy być swoim życiem i nieśmiertelnością. Gdybym choć przez chwilę nie był tak zaślepiony strachem, który wywołała ta głupia przepowiednia...

- Gdybym chociaż raz próbował cię zrozumieć! - Przerywam ci, bo czuję, że nie mogę już dłużej trzymać tego wszystkiego w sobie. - Gdybym spojrzał na ciebie jak na człowieka, którym przecież byłeś.. Byliśmy tacy podobni, a zrozumiałem to tak późno.

- Byliśmy? - Uśmiechasz się. - Nadal jesteśmy tacy sami. Mój los mógłby być twoim, gdybyś tylko zechciał. Masz trochę więcej odwagi Gryfonów, dlatego jeszcze nie poddałeś się zimnu, które cię ogarnia. Ale mógłbyś to zrobić, mógłbyś dać za wygraną tak jak ja. A gdybym ja choć trochę bardziej wierzył we własną wartość, nie potrzebowałbym ani nowego imienia, ani tego wszystkiego, co ze sobą niosło.

Mam wrażenie, że ktoś nareszcie ujmuje wszystkie moje obawy w słowa, tak boleśnie prosto objaśnia, co mnie dręczy. Czuję się bezpiecznie, bo ktoś nareszcie _rozumie_.

- Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, co tu robisz – mówisz jeszcze, tym razem patrząc na mnie prawie z troską.

- Jest tak zimno – szepczę tylko i mam wrażenie, że nareszcie, po raz pierwszy od lat, ktoś wie, co mam na myśli.

Nic nie mówisz, tylko podchodzisz do mnie i wyciągasz ręce. Nie potrafię nie wzdrygnąć się na wspomnienie tego, co te ręce robiły – zabiły moich rodziców, Cedrica, zabiły _mnie_. I chyba właśnie dlatego tylko te ręce mogą mnie ogrzać.

Robię krok do przodu, a ty przygarniasz mnie do siebie. Po policzkach płyną łzy, sam nie wiem, bólu, smutku czy czegoś jeszcze innego.

Lód w moim sercu topi się i mam wrażenie, że znów jestem Harrym Potterem, tym latającym na Błyskawicy trochę porywczym chłopakiem, który nie potrafi zaprosić dziewczyny na bal, ale za to umie wyczarować patronusa-jelenia.

Czuję pod zamkniętymi powiekami światło. To wschodzące światło ogrzewa moją twarz.

- Nie odchodź. - Teraz to ja trzymam cię mocno, jakby to mogło zanegować czas i śmierć. Czuję przecież, że twoje serce bije. Dlaczego nie potrafię cię zatrzymać?

Głaszczesz mnie po plecach, ale też wiesz, że to nie potrwa już długo. To nie to miejsce i nie ten czas.

Czuję twój ciepły oddech. Zima się skończyła.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: A jednak wystarczyło weny na kolejną zimową historię. Pierwszy raz od lat napisałam coś w pierwszej osobie, ale wydaje mi się, że taka narracja lepiej oddaje to, co miałam na myśli. Pisanie ma u mnie ostatnio dziwnie terapeutyczną formę, więc poszukiwanie sensu można z góry uznać za bezcelowe._

_Wesołych Świąt raz jeszcze!_


End file.
